This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting and locating leaks in submarine pipelines carrying fluids.
Submarine pipelines for the transmission of fluids have been increasingly employed in recent years. Of critical importance is that these pipelines not fail in service since the economic consequences and pollution would be serious.
Methods of leak location in submarine pipelines include dyes, pressure loss calculations, visual sightings of air bubbles, etc. Such methods are sometimes inaccurate and usually difficult to conduct. As a result a time consuming survey of the line may be carried out by divers.
A more promising method of leak location involves the knowledge that liquid emerging from a leak generates noise. However, the noise is present together with background noise. Various attempts which have been made to detect noise due to a leak have involved the use of internal pigs which, unless special precautions are taken, increase background noise. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming these and other problems experienced by the prior art.